racist_cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
Racist Cheese
Main Info Racist Cheese (A.K.A. Lincoln Cheese and Cheesy) is the main protaganist of the story. Backstory Racist Cheese a.k.a. Lincoln Cheese, was born in the town of Westport, Ohio, in the year 1870. Originally, Cheese was meant to be a companion for an extremely lonely Homicidal Grape. Together the two went on a mass murdering spree, terrorizing small towns and cities alike. For the next 48 years, these miniature monstrosities would set the world record for the largest killing spree. In 1918, when they met Suicidal Banana, the group began to set their sights higher, and with the rise of technology this proved to be extremely fun for Grape. In 1929, the group pulled off their biggest plan yet: the stock market crash. The effects of this event lasted a decade. In 1941, Cheese began to exhibit symptoms of brain damage. Believing him to be dying, Grape asked him if he had any requests. Cheese replied by saying that he wanted to have his brain switched with Adolf Hitler's brain. Grape immediately knew who to go to: Rob The Robot. After tracking down Rob in 1944, the group gathered some equipment and took a boat to Germany. Upon reaching Berlin, Rob The Robot cornered Hitler and extracted his brain. On November 16, 1945, Lincoln Cheese received his new brain and took on a new personality: Racist Cheese. This transformation came with some side effects. The first being a newfound ambition. The brain transplant caused him to operate on a different level. He no longer cared for random killing, but instead began to target Jews and Africans. He felt that these two would cause a problem and that they would need to be eradicated. His cons also became more elaborate, often resulting in the death of a major figure head or a.large financial gain. The second being a spontaneous knowledge and ability to speak fluent German. This s was accidentally discovered in 1955. Also in 1957, he began to develop a German accent. In 1954, the group moved to Jamaica. While there, they rescued Mary-Juana from a burning laboratory. In 1958, the group moved to Dallas, Texas. While there, they met Jackson Oswald Lanntern. Together they began to plan the assassination of John F. Kennedy. In 1963, John F. Kennedy visited Dallas. Cheese teamed up with Lee Harvey Oswald and killed the president of the United States. Thinking quickly, gathered his friends and placed the blame on Oswald. In 1969, Racist Cheese moved to a town called Harold in Ohio. While their Racist Cheese watched a televised broadcast of the rocket launch at Cape Canaveral. Later that year Racist Cheese and Mary-Juana were married. In 1974, Racist Cheese began to make use of his newfound influence. He manipulated President Nixon into ending the Vietnam war. In 1975, Racist Cheese used Nixon to start the Cold War. In the 1980's Cheese began to import massive amounts of cocaine into Florida. This allowed him to gain political influence whilst the FBI was busy. In 1991, Racist Cheese moved to Los Angeles. Within a few months, on the day of April 21, 1992, race riots broke out in the city and Cheese was to blame. He moved back to Harold in 1993 and lived there until 2015. Then he moved to Washington DC. Appearance Racist Cheese is a wheel of Cheddar cheese. The torso area of his body includes a disproportionately sized face that covers 75% of the torso. Below is a small belly. Cheese some what resembles Frankenstein, taking on a patchwork appearance. His right eye is blue, but his left eye is brown and slanted like an Asian. Ashamed of this, he wears a monocle to cover it. He also has a large nose and mouth. His mouth has very thin lips and he has only seven teeth. His left arm is big and muscular while his right arm is is skinny and rather brittle, however, Rob The Robot later fixes this. On his left arm, he has a tattoo of a Swastika, which changes into a Pentagram when he merges with a demon or when he became Satanic Cheese. His legs are as long as his torso. He wears dark blue pants and black combat boots. He doesn't wear a shirt due to his odd shape. On occasion, he will wear a Gestapo officer hat. He also once stated, "if I had ears, I'd wear glasses, but I've grown attached to my monocle." Sometimes his eyes will change color from blue and brown to purple or red depending on the situation. He also has bite marks on his left cheek and has grey mold on the top of his head, which give the appearance of old age and short hair. Personality In his early life, Racist Cheese (Lincoln Cheese) was more than willing to commit random and pointless murders. According to Homicidal Grape, he simply did not care, but by the beginning of World War 1, that began to change, he was in his his forties by now and had begun to question his way of life. He had grown confused, between listening to reporters on the radio and his own mother. In the year 1926, Cheese prevented Grape from killing a young woman. He argued with her, saying that there was no need for pointless murder. Grape and Cheese fought a brief moment before Grape tipped her son and sent him falling 20 ft. to the ground. Cheese was never the same after that accident. The view of the world had begun to grow bleak and now saw it as a sandbox of a sort, and all of humanity were his toys. In 1939, Cheese had his first seizure, later that year, he started having mild to severe headaches, nearly daily. Sometimes he would break out in a fit of rage, with nothing to trigger it. He would also sporadically became depressed or tired. In 1914, Cheese asked for his brain to be replaced by Adolf Hitler's, playing on his mother's guilt. 1944, with the aid of Rob The Robot, Cheese and his friends left for Germany. After, transplant, and new personality emerged: Racist Cheese. He now had an ambitious outlook on the world. He now saw that he and humanity had a purpose and that his purpose was to purify humanity. Later on he would meet and grow fond of a British aristocrat, (Jackson Oswald Lanntern), and his wife, Mary-Juana. Contrary to appearance, Cheese deeply loved his wife. Upon her death, his love was so great, he unleashed Abibitis and single-handedly defeated White Death. He also deeply loves his children and has nearly died for them countless times. He would also fight to the death to protect his friends and family. Racist Cheese takes great pride in anything he does. Despite appearances, Cheese is also very honest. He will often say exactly what he thinks. Abilities Racist Cheese also has many abilities. He is incredibly fit for his age and size. Cheese is capable of lifting over 300 lbs. and can run for an extended period of time. After defeating his reflection, Tsicar Eseehc, his strength doubled. He seems to have an extremely long lifespan, to those who didn't know him well, he would seem immortal. Cheese is also very intelligent, he can comprehend most concepts and laws in both mathematics and science. Along with this he also has limited telepathy and has used The Sight several times throughout the story. Cheese has adept knowledge of vehicles and can repair almost any vehicle. He has been seen to able to use nearly every gun he gets his "hands" on. with the aid of Father Douglas , as of 2015, Cheese was able to both bless water and exorcise demons; and with the aid of Rob The Robot, he learned that he has DNA that causes decay when people come in contact with it. Rob also gave him an enhanced healing factor. Racist Cheese is also able to use abilities. His power allows him to increase his health and strength by 17.4 times and can merge with an unlimited amount of demons. Category:Characters